umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Anecdotes
In the UMS, many things happen besides stuff being built. Sometimes funny or interesting things happen, though some of these stories don't fit on any article. This article serves as a solution to the problem above. Here we alocate those little anecdotes of playing in a community. If you are a player, feel free to put your own, in case you have any. The anecdotes are divided by category, if there is no category for yours, then you can create it as well. You may write your version of an already written story, but you should not delete or substantially modify other people's anecdotes. Buildings = The Skyscraper War ''-By MTM'' These events took place after the construction of 1WTC, which was at the time it was finished the tallest building on the server, and Alpha would not hold down his pride on it. Due to Alpha bragging about his great achievement, MTM complained that a skyscrapper like it could be built with ease, because of the simplicity of it's design. He soon decided to pull a prank on Alpha, so see his reaction. The prank was later called Athyras State Building. MTM's skyscrapper was carefully laid out to break Alpha's record in as much ways as possible. It was located on grounds with a smaller altitude, so the building could still be taller besides the limit of 256. It was also made with a bigger base area, and painstakingly made in an Art Deco design. It also has a bunker at the bottom of the world, with all of the interiors laid out. The spire of the building is also shorter that that of 1WTC, meaning that if someone ruled that spires don't count in height measure, Athyras State Building would still be over Alpha's building, and both would still be shorter than Unity Tower. In the end, MTM found out that he could push the height half a block further by a skull, which also gave the spire a better looking finish. The difference between the two buildings was a joke itself: 2½ blocks. Of course, Alpha soon ruled out MTM's intentions while his tower was still a single floor. He would try several times to stop the construction, either by trying to take over the spot, or even blowing WIP floors with dynamite. Eventually MTM even threatened to detonate a bomb in 1WTC if Alpha continued, no further conflict took place. Instead, Alpha took some desperate measures to push up the height of his tower, like digging a trench around it, or blowing up a cave beneath it. As of today, he has done some minor rebuilding and pushed up the height to the same as Athyras State Building. However, Alpha got the last laugh when he built the Pokemon Tower, which was much taller than the Athyras State Building. The mysterious desert Hut ''-By MTM'' This one takes back to the early days of the server. On the desert where Southville is located, a small wood cabin was once spotted by various players, who figured out it generated naturally, on the likes of dungeons and pyramids. Turns out MTM had built it several monts before, and didn't tell other people. Today you can still visit it, though it has been relocated to the desert north of the Baldic Sea. The war that never happened ''-By QT'' In the early days of Newport(Now known as Old Newport), Alpha annexed a huge amount of land, which, in addition to causing a gigantic argument in the comments of the Newport wiki page over MTM's Sentry Gun, also pushed Newport's Western border dangerously close to Viktoria's Eastern border. This prompted Alpha to build The Tudor Wall, separating the two cities from each other while also giving tudor no reason to get annoyed at the new city under construction next to his city. During the time in which Nerdington was part of the Newport project, Alpha joked that Nerd's cottage would be the first to go should a war between Newport and Viktoria happened. Two weeks later, Nerdington left the Newport project temporally, and destroyed his half-built cottage. QT added cannonballs randomly to the new "Ruins of Newport Cottage" with a sign reading, "Remember the Newport-Viktoria War 2015-2015." Nerdington has since donated a cannon to Newport from the Little Saigon military. Railways The redundant branch to East Village ''-By MTM'' On the early days of the south line, there was a line that branched from east of Southville towards the East village. From the city, it proved to be a very long U shaped route that ended merely a few meters from the city. The way this came to be was as follows: Back then the server was still ran via Hamachi, and MTM's connection was very slow. To avoid lag, he always kept the render distance to the minimum, and this led to big disorientation to him. He actually thought East Village was quite far from the city (it was actually the closest village to the city) so he considered the branch to be a reasonable measure. For the same disorientation reasons is that in the desert where Southville is (which is totally developed now, but back then was not) he placed redstone lamps with a skull looking towards the city on top. A few of these lamps still exist on the now developed desert. Category:Off-topic/Server humour